familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Lewistown, Montana
|image_skyline = LewistownMontana.jpg |imagesize = 250px |image_caption = Mainstreet Lewistown |image_flag = |image_seal = |image_map = Fergus_County_Montana_Incorporated_and_Unincorporated_areas_Lewistown_Highlighted.svg |mapsize = 250px |map_caption = Location of Lewistown, Montana |image_map1 = |mapsize1 = |map_caption1 = |subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = United States |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = Montana |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Fergus |government_footnotes = |government_type = |leader_title = |leader_name = |leader_title1 = |leader_name1 = |established_title = |established_date = |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 13.78 |area_land_km2 = 13.78 |area_water_km2 = 0 |area_total_sq_mi = 5.32 |area_land_sq_mi = 5.32 |area_water_sq_mi = 0 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_est = 5857 |pop_est_as_of = 2012 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 5901 |population_density_km2 = 428.3 |population_density_sq_mi = 1109.2 |timezone = Mountain (MST) |utc_offset = -7 |timezone_DST = MDT |utc_offset_DST = -6 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 1204 |elevation_ft = 3950 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 47 |latm = 3 |lats = 53 |latNS = N |longd = 109 |longm = 25 |longs = 48 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 59457 |area_code = 406 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 30-43375 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0798996 |website = http://www.cityoflewistown.com |footnotes = }} Lewistown (Assiniboine: Wá ską́šį diʾóda '' ) is a city in and the county seat of Fergus County, Montana, United States. The population was 5,901 at the 2010 census. Lewistown is located in central Montana, the geographic center of the state, southeast of Great Falls. First planned in 1882, it was the site of an 1880s gold rush. History The area that is now Lewistown was once the territory of the Blackfoot Native Americans. In 1874, Fort Lewis was established there by the Company "F" of the 7th U.S. Infantry to provide military protection for people traveling on the Carroll Trail, the then shortest route between Carroll, Montana and Helena. Lewistown is named after this fort. The first permanent settlers of Lewistown were Métis. The Metis established Lewiston in 1879.Jacqueline Peterson and Jennifer S. H. Brown, ''The New Peoples: Being and Becoming Metis in North America (St. Paul: Minnesota Historical Society Press, 2001) p. 7 Pierre Berger is credited with being the founder of Lewistown. Berger, along with his wife Judith Wilkie Berger, son Isadore Berger, Isaie Berger, Jean Baptiste Berger and Jacques Berger, as well as several other families made the trek into the Lewistown area in 1879. Francis Janeaux came with the second group. Janeaux founded the first public school house in 1883. This date is considered the official "founding" of Lewistown. Lewistown was also the site of a gold rush when gold was discovered in the nearby Judith Mountains in 1880. Before the gold rush, Maiden was the largest city in central Montana. When the gold supply ran out, many of the miners gained new employment in Lewistown and settled there permanently. Geography Lewistown is located at (47.064615, -109.429882). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , all land. The city is located in the exact center of the state of Montana and is part of the Rocky Mountains. The city's water source is Big Spring Creek, which originates in the Big Snowy Mountains located south of Lewistown. Climate Lewistown experiences a dry continental climate (Köppen Dfb) with long, cold, dry winters and short, warm, wetter summers.Climate Summary for Lewistown, Montana |source 2= The Weather Channel (Records) |date=April 2011}} Demographics }} 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 5,901 people, 2,761 households, and 1,512 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 3,007 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 95.4% White, 0.3% African American, 1.7% Native American, 0.4% Asian, 0.3% from other races, and 2.0% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.1% of the population. There were 2,761 households of which 23.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 42.7% were married couples living together, 8.3% had a female householder with no husband present, 3.7% had a male householder with no wife present, and 45.2% were non-families. 39.8% of all households were made up of individuals and 18.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.07 and the average family size was 2.78. The median age in the city was 45.4 years. 20.4% of residents were under the age of 18; 6.5% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 22.6% were from 25 to 44; 28.9% were from 45 to 64; and 21.7% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 49.2% male and 50.8% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 5,813 people, 2,594 households, and 1,507 families residing in the city. The population density was 3,055.3 people per square mile (1,181.3/km²). There were 2,868 housing units at an average density of 1,507.4 per square mile (582.8/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 96.53% White, 0.07% African American, 1.41% Native American, 0.34% Asian, 0.14% from other races, and 1.51% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.72% of the population. There were 2,594 households out of which 26.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 46.5% were married couples living together, 8.6% had a female householder with no husband present, and 41.9% were non-families. 37.7% of all households were made up of individuals and 18.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.18 and the average family size was 2.88. In the city the population was spread out with 23.5% under the age of 18, 6.8% from 18 to 24, 23.2% from 25 to 44, 23.6% from 45 to 64, and 22.8% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 43 years. For every 100 females there were 87.5 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 84.4 males. The median income for a household in the city was $28,949, and the median income for a family was $36,888. Males had a median income of $30,231 versus $20,019 for females. The per capita income for the city was $16,817. About 9.0% of families and 13.6% of the population were below the poverty line, including 17.3% of those under age 18 and 12.0% of those age 65 or over. Arts and culture Annual cultural events The Chokecherry Festival is an annual event that includes a chokecherry culinary contest, pit spitting contest, 5k run/walk and 10k run. The event has been held for more than twenty-three years. Media ;Radio *KXLO AM 1230 - 1,000 watts *KLCM FM 95.9 - 3,000 watts Notable people * Loren Acton — Astronaut and physicist born here. * Roy E. Ayers, Governor of and United States Congressman from Montana. * Walter A. Coslet — Figure in science fiction fandom and Bible collecting was born here. * Alma Smith Jacobs - first African American Montana State Librarian * Ed McGivern (1874–1957) a famous exhibition shooter, shooting instructor and author of the book Fast and Fancy Revolver Shooting was born here. * Bobby Petrino — Former head football coach of the University of Arkansas Razorbacks and NFL's Atlanta Falcons. Born here; raised in Helena. * Rick Rydell - radio talk showhost and outdoors author worked at the local radio stations here. * Tom Stout - United States Congressman from Montana. * Roger Youderian — Christian missionary was raised here. References External links * Official City of Lewistown website * Lewistown Community Resources website * Lewistown Chamber of Commerce website * City-Data.com * ePodunk: Profile for Lewistown Montana Category:Cities in Montana Category:Cities in Fergus County, Montana Category:County seats in Montana Category:Settlements established in 1882 Category:1882 establishments in Montana Territory